Enterprise systems typically include thousands to millions of applications, users, and functions used by the applications and users. A given application in an enterprise system may also be deployed across multiple server or operating system instances. Because usage of the enterprise system may be distributed unevenly across the applications or functions, heavily used or critical functions and applications may be targeted for customizations, modifications, testing, improvements, or upgrades. On the other hand, conventional techniques that use logging to track function or application usage may incur overhead that interferes with the performance of the enterprise system.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.